Putting on a virtual reality headset may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation. Governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for productivity purposes. Information organization, collaboration, and privacy may all be enabled or enhanced through the use of virtual reality headsets.
Unfortunately, it may be difficult for users to interact with traditional computer input devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, trackballs, trackpads, etc.) while wearing virtual reality headsets because virtual reality headsets may prevent the users from seeing the input devices as they interact with them (e.g., by obstructing a line of sight between a user's eye and an input device). This lack of visual feedback may cause inefficiencies in user interaction with such traditional computer input devices while users are wearing virtual reality headsets. For example, users may type on a traditional keyboard at a significantly slower rate and/or may produce more errors while wearing a virtual reality headset because the virtual reality headset may prevent the users from seeing their fingers as they interact with the keyboard.
Hence, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods that enable end-users to receive visual feedback while interacting with computer input devices.